


Imagine: You Celebrate A Win

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carey's Instincts Take Over, F/M, Self-Insert, imagine, legally this is a JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: there's something extra special about watching your favourite team win when you're dating their goalie
Relationships: Carey Price/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Imagine: You Celebrate A Win

Imagine...

It's always exciting watching hockey, but seeing your boyfriend play is a whole other level. And maybe you're imagining it, but Carey Price always seems to go from good tier to God tier whenever you're at a game.

Today's win is super special. It's an important game, the technical logistics of which really don't matter. You leap out of your seat the moment it's over, desperate to celebrate as quickly as possible.

Through a combination of sneaking through staff exits and flashing your connections at the security guards who try and stop you, you end up in the corridor outside the Habs' locker room. You usually wait until after Carey has had a chance to catch his breath and get changed, but today you just can't wait for a second longer. You stand there, practically vibrating with excitement, until you hear the sound of the team coming down the hallway.

They turn the corner, and there he is, leading the way. Without stopping to think, you sprint up to your boyfriend, ready to fling your arms around him. It doesn't matter that the rest of the team are watching and he'll get chirped endlessly for it; you're worth more to him than anything.

Only it doesn't play out that way. At the sight of someone speeding towards him, instinct takes over. Without registering who it is, Carey shoulder checks you into the wall, killing you instantly

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were originally posted to tumblr over at [badnhlimagines](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/) but I'm uploading them here too. If you've got any requests, do hit me up on tumblr!


End file.
